Luck and Other Things Starting With 'L'
by xovickixo
Summary: JONAS. Kevin feels bad about Macy's lost necklace and decides to not stand idly by.


**Spoilers! This is a tag for ep 1.11 'Three Musketeers'.**

_Authors note: Oh, show, you're losing me on the Joella. I can only take so much back and forth...interest waning... Also! Did...did you see?! Macy a-and the interactions! Interaction__**S**__! Plural! Pardon my excited bouncing. Yay!_

.

.

Kevin was nearly to his car, where his brothers were awaiting him, when he heard the shrubs off to his right side rustle. Tensing, he expected to be pounced on by a fangirl. A moment passed and then another and while the rustling continued there was no fangirl springing forth. Odd. Kevin took a few steps closer and was greeted by the sight of Macy throwing clumps of sod every which way and muttering to herself about her lost lucky charm. It might have been kinda funny if it wasn't kinda sad.

Taking another step forward, Kevin noticed Macy had his lucky boot strapped to her back.

Ooh, that was a very nice pack, he'd have to ask--

Ok, so not important right now! Important was the fact that poor Macy was going a little crazy over something she clearly didn't need. He'd been cheering at her last basketball game and Macy hadn't been off her game, the other team had just been _really_ good. There was nothing a lucky charm could do.

Macy gave a frustrated growl and a piece of shrub went sailing past Kevin's head.

Well, this wouldn't do at all. Seeing Macy like this...made him feel bad. Macy should never look this sad! Especially when it came to her sports.

With a determined nod, Kevin headed to his car.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Frankie, I need your help," Kevin said, stepping into the house and tossing his bag aside. "Frankie?!"

"You beckoned?"

Kevin jumped and turned to find his youngest brother behind him. Crouching down, Kevin placed his hands on Frankie's shoulders. "I need some help with some pictures on the computer."

"What kind of pictures?"

"Pictures of a girl."

Frankie frowned. "I don't know if I'm aloud--"

"Remember last time I said 'anything but' and told you things you couldn't have in exchange for help? This time I mean _anything_. Anything your little heart desires if you help me." Kevin caught himself before he tacked on 'with what my little heart desires'. Huh, odd.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The woman behind the counter looked at the picture Kevin had Frankie print off for him earlier for a moment before grimacing up at him. "We don't sell _those_ kind of things here."

Sighing, Kevin pulled out his wallet and slid his credit card across the counter. "This is my awesome no limit platinum credit card," Kevin paused, and gave the woman a moment to silently covet the plastic. "I want an exact replica of that charm."

The over manicured nails pulled the card close. "I think we'll be able to help you, sir."

"Awesome. The sooner, the better."

"No problem. So how many carets would you like the charm to be?" The woman asked, still gazing at the credit card.

"Carrots?" Kevin questioned.

"The purity of the gold?" The woman supplied, "The carets?"

"Oh." What? "Uh...lots? It's for a girl." Perhaps even _the_ girl. Kevin was still working that out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kevin ran from the atrium clutching his boot. Ha! Lightening 0, Kevin 574! "Oh boot, I've missed you. I swear I wasn't discarding you! It was for a good cause! The best cause! Macy! And, see, looks like she took great care of you. Gotta love a girl who respects a mans boot."

A few students gave him odd looks and reminded Kevin that he was standing in his school hallway cooing at his boot...aloud. Heh, oops.

Ok, so he'd chickened out and hadn't taken credit when he'd given Macy the necklace. Which had, maybe, kind of been his original plan. But really, the way her face lit up? That sparkle in her eye? So worth every last penny!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Macy!" Stella called out and quickly hurried to her friends side. "Guess what I found," she sang.

"Ummm...the lost city of Atlantis?" Macy guessed, shutting her locker.

"Nooo.... Way better than that!" Stella reached into pocket and slowly pulled out a chain. "It was under my bed! You must have lost it the last time you slept over!"

Macy blinked at the charm that Stella was dangling in front of her face. "That," Macy paused, her hand reaching up into her shirt to brush over her lucky charm necklace that Kevin had returned to her the other day. "But Kevin..."

Stella frowned, and turned to look behind her for Kevin. "Uh, what?"

Macy leaned in and located the small dent on the chain Stella was holding. It was the dent she'd gotten last year during an unfortunate hockey accident. "Oh." But if Stella had found her actual missing necklace than how had Kevin... "Oh!" A wide smile split across Macy's face. There was no way ... Kevin wouldn't have actually ... but he had!

"Macy?"

"Huh?" Macy blinked when Stella shook the necklace in front of her. "Oh, right. Uh, thanks, Stells!" Thanks, Macy thought as she took her necklace, for bringing this amazing development to light.

"You aren't going to put it on?" Stella called after her.

Put it on? And take off the necklace Kevin had got for her? Take off the new necklace she'd won her last game wearing? Take off the necklace Kevin had clearly bought for her to replace the one she'd lost for no reason other than he was _Kevin_? Oh, Macy thought not. "Later!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The members of JONAS were nearly to the front door when Macy skipped up the them.

Shouldering past Nick, she stepped in front of Kevin. She bit her lip momentarily before giving a wide smile and reaching out to wrap her arms around Kevin in a hug. Kevin barely had time to snap out of his shock and react before Macy was pulling back. There was a light blush coloring her cheeks as she met his eyes. She cast a quick look to the floor before she lifted herself up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on Kevin's cheek. Tucking something into his pocket, she waved once before walking off.

"Crazy," Joe muttered and turned to stare after the retreating athlete.

While both his brothers were distracted by Macy's departure, Kevin reached into his pocket to pull out the note, apparently, that Macy had given him. Opening it, he read:

Thanks to the #1 person in the universe!

This old charm clearly brought me lots of luck, hopefully it'll bring you some too!

(Not that you need it or anything!)

Love, Macy

Kevin grinned and slid the note, with the original charm taped on, back into his pocket. Continuing his way out to his car, Kevin pulled his cellphone out and sent Stella a quick text asking for Macy's number.

There was something in the air and Kevin fully planned on taking the risk of pursuing it. He had a new lucky charm on his side after all.

:

Fin

:

_A/N: Come on...it'd been, at the very, very least a week (oh 'JONAS', your show has no sense of time. Plays don't happen in a matter of days) and Kevin just happened upon Macy's necklace on the stairs?_

_Also, I just KNEW they were going to ditch Kevin the Cheerleader! Grr! Well, I say 'nay'!_

_Other randomness...anyone know any good forums to talk with likeminded 'JONAS' fans about the episodes? Forums/message boards they wouldn't mind sharing with me? _;)


End file.
